


New school new life. That's what we thought.

by Sad_coffe_106



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, High School, Hook-Up, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sibling Incest, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_coffe_106/pseuds/Sad_coffe_106
Summary: Ash and Luke move to a new city and start in a new school together. Not everyone likes them but they will make them like them





	New school new life. That's what we thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know how the boys look in this story ok. 
> 
> Luke has his valentine look. He has a blouse and pretty pants with his star shoes. He has a bunch of tattoos and likes long necklaces 
> 
> Ashton has black hair, ripped skinny jeans and ripped white t-shirt with a leather jacket. Women high heel heavy metal boots. He has his whole body tattooed including his neck. He has black cheek Piercings. 
> 
> Michael has his 2019 style but with the 2014/15 hair styles. Stretch ears and his eyebrow Piercing 
> 
> Calum is just 2019 calum but with his loger hair, he still has the blue or white hair color. He is jus perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school new friends and enemies. This will be exciting!!!

There is a family who just moved in to a house next to the Clifford's household. It is a family of four, two boys Luke and Ashton, and two parents Amelia and Josephine. The two mothers decided to marry each other after their husband's disappointed them both and left them with a child. They married when Luke was 7 and Ash was 9 years old, they kept their last names for no good reason, they just liked it. The moving was caused by a better job offer 7 hours away from their house, Josephine couldn't say no to that even if it meant moving. They found a good school for the boys and an even better house for their family.

It is the first day of school for the Luke and Ash and they have only lived in the house for a solid 18 hours. The morning was chaotic, while the boys were trying to get redy for school, Amelia was still unpacking the boxes and Josephine was waiting in the car to take the boys to school. 

_Ash sweetheart where are the books? _

_I don't know mom ask Luke._

Ash mumbles while eating his breakfast in the living room, because it was the only place with a table and a chair. They didn't even have beds yet. But that shall all be in place when they get home from school today. Amelia is a very handy woman. More like a man in a female body. She can do anything a man can, and probably even better. She is Ashton's biological mother. And he is very proud of her. 

_Luuuuke darling where are the books? _

Amelia shouts. 

_They are in the kitchen mom. _

Luke yells from the bathroom. Fixing his long curly blond hair so it doesn't fall in his face. He puts on a little bit of glitter eyeshadow because he loves how it makes his eyes pop. He likes being called pretty more than handsome and he likes makeup. Josephine never shamed him for it and his father never knew. 

_Thak you sweetheart. _

Ashtons phone starts to ring, it's **mom 2.0**

_Ashton irwin get your and your brothers ass in the car. _

_Ok. _

_NOW!!_

She hangs up the phone and Ash sips the last few drops of his morning black tea. He likes taking his time. 

_Are you ready for our first day Ashi? _

Luke jumps around like an exited foal, arms and legs flying everywhere. He is happy to be so far away from his father and his family and that horrible old school. They weren't bullied or something like that, no. They were the most popular guys at school adored by everyone. Whatever they did they never got in trouble. They gave their school huge publicity because of Luke's father, using him and Ashton as local models for some weird magazine. Luke really hopes for a new start here, for him and his brother. No one knows them and that's good.

_No and yes. I like the fact that we are new and stuff but.. _

Ash gets up takes the dishes to the kitchen. While Luke runs to put on his shoes and bring Ashton his black high heels.

_But? _

He asks curiously

_But I'm not exactly exited to explain to everyone that we are brother and why we look so difrent why I have Piercings and if it hur and stupid stuff like that you know. _

Ash explains to his brother as they walk to the car where mom looks very inpatient. Josephine is stepping on the gas before the boys can even close the doors. 

_You know Ash you don't have to explain anything to anyone. I can do that for you. _

_NO! Absolutely NOT. Luke I don't want them to think I'm the mad king of Mars or something. I'll explain it to them myself. _

You see Luke adored his big brother very much and he saw him as the most gorgeous man in the entire world, he didn't want to share him with anyone, and basically he didn't have to his whole life. So whenever there was someone interested in him he said he was his boyfriend or that Ash was delusional and stuff. Ash didn't like it but it was his own fault that Luke was so in love with him.

_But. B-But I would nev_

_Luke baby you heard what your brother said. Respect him. I don't want to be called to school again because of your little stories about you two ok. Incest is not something you just say to keep your brother to yourself._

Luke blushes as Josephine explains this to him. She has been called to school countless times because Luke was saying he was fucking his brother. The only problem with that was that she didn't know it was true. They did indeed fuck each other, well mostly it was Ash pounding his brother into the bed. But Luke usually provoked him to it. Luke was indeed very good at manipulating people to do what he wanted them to do.

_Luke just make some friends ok. At least you can hang out with other people and not just your brother. And Ashton same goes for you ok, make friends, no fighting. Now be good ok I'll meet you two home._

Josephine has had so much trouble with these boys on the previous school, she was surprised they never kicked them out. 

_Dont worry mom. I'll take care of him _

Ash said and winks at his mom 2.0. After he closes the car door she is gone. 

Ash exhales, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

_Ok Luke let's do this._

_Luke? _

Luke is nowhere to be seen.

_Oh fuuuuck. Brother!! _

He groans. Why is Luke like this. He keeps watching the people around him not moving from his spot. There are a lot of students here, but no Luke. He decides to explore the new territory. Ash and Luke both go in the same classes even though Luke is one year younger than his classmates and Ash is one year older than the class. 

Ashton walks through the hallways of his new school enjoying being invisible to most people. But he is still a little bit worried for Luke. Where the hell did he go?

_ASH! _

Ash turns around. To his surprise it's Luke and a girl, a very pretty girl. Luke waved at him to come over to them. Luke was flirting with the girl, he was very good at flirting with both girls and boys.

_Ash meet Cristal. Cristal this is Ashton my big brother. _

_Hi I'm Cristal nice to meet you Ashton. _

She stretches out her hand to shake ashton's. A lovely smile on her face. 

_Im here to show you two around the school. _

Ash is slightly surprised but otherwise happy to meet the girl. 

_Shall I show you to your lockers? _

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Michael is not in a good mood. First off his girlfriend broke up with him the first freaking day of school and is now jumping around those tho new freaks. He hasn't seen them yet but he doesn't like them. And second Calum is not helping him to feel any better. 

_Cal am I dumb or did she just dump me to have a chance with the new guys?! Like what the actual fuck?!! _

He slams the door to his locker. 

_Take it easy Mike it's Cristal. Btw you weren't even dating. You were like these weird friends with benefits and stuff. _

Michael glares at the kiwi boy. 

_You are not helping me here bruh. What am I supposed to do? _

_What are you supposed to do about what? Just let it go man there are a bunch of other girls on this school. _

_I know but none of them is as pretty as she it. _

Michael has had a huge crush on Cristal since he laid his eyes on her 2 years ago. She was just perfect for him and he was perfect for her why couldn't she see?

_Come on Mike let's go to class. _

The two boys get their stuff and go to their first lesson. They won't be learning anything today, the teacher is just going to tell them about the new guys and what plans they have for this school year.

They took the seats at the back of the classroom to avoid the new boys. They usually sat at the back because it was easier to ignore the teachers. Michael didn't really like school. Neither did Calum but he still enjoyed it much more that Mikey.

Mrs. Minch enters the classroom and behind her comes Cristal and the two guys. Michael glares at them angrily. As he's looking them over he surprises himself with the thought that they are pretty handsome.

_Everyone welcome Ashton irwin and his brother Luke Hemmings. _

The whole class sais hi to the boys. Even Calum and Michael.

_Thank you Cristal you can go and take your seat now. So as you all may have heard Ashton and Luke here are going to join our school. It would be appreciated if you all help them to feel at home here, thank you. _

Mrs. Minch said in a very excited tone. She is a younger teacher who is very enthusiastic about everything. A lot of her classes think that she as ADHD because of how active and enthusiastic she is. 

_Ok class who wants Irwin and Hemmings as their desk mates? _

Every girl in class and surprisingly even a few guys put their hands up. Ash was slightly surprised by this. Luke seemed just happy. Michael was trying to become one with his desk hoping Mrs. Minch wouldn't notice him and Calum tried to sit as still as humanly possible. Maybe if he didn't move she wouldn't see him. 

_Don't breathe Michael or she will notice us. _

Calum whispers quietly to Michael still not moving. He sits there like a statue not looking at his teacher.

_Oh I see, how about Clifford and Hood. Would you like to share your desks?! _

She looks sharply at the two boys both looking at her wery surprised and disappointed. 

_No. _

Said Michael. 

_No what clifford?! _

_I wouldn't mind sharing my desk. _

Calum looks at him like what the fuck dude?! Michael just mounths a sorry bro. 

_Ok Irwin you sit with Clifford the one with the green hair in the back, and Hemmings you sit with Hood the boy with the curly white hair, ok? Great! Let's get started. _

Mrs. Minch starts talking about all the school trips this year. But none of the four boys are listening to her. 

_Hi I'm Ashton. _

_Michael. _

_Nice to meet you Michael. _

Ash sits down next to Mike. And looks him up and down. Michael feels really self conscious at that moment. 

_Could you stop that please. _

_Stop what? _

Ash looks at him dumbfounded. 

_Staring at me, it's uncomfortable. _

_Oh sorry. Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. _

Ash smiles kindly, and at that moment Michael heart melts. He is freaking out a lot, you wouldn't notice it because he is really good at hiding his feelings but if he could scream right now he would. 

Michael blushes. 

_Its ok. _

There is a moment of silence between the two boys. 

_So why do you and your brother have different last names? _

And here we go again Ashton thinks. 

_It's a long story. Our fathers left us and our mothers married each other but they kept the last names. Basically. _

Michael looks surprised. 

_Oh. OK. So your m_o_ther's are lesbians? _

_Kind of. _

_OK. _

_Hey I think we moved to the house nex to you. If I'm right. The Clifford's house 105 More Street right? _

_Yeah that's my house... Wait you moved to old Mrs. Steens house? I'm surprised she sold it to you. A TON of people have been trying to get their hands on that house, It's like the most luxurious house in the neighborhood. _

_Well my mom is a good dealer. It wasn't so expensive as mom though. Maybe around a few hundred million dollars, not really sure, but Amelia is unbelievably good at stuff like that. _

Michael choked on his energy drink. How much money can a lesbian couple with two weird ass super handsome children have? 

_Oh ok. Nice. _

Michael smiles. He really doesn't like these guys. He is jealous. They are handsome and have a lot of money. He hates them and will try his best to keep them away from him Cal, Cristal even though she might not appreciate it, and all his friends. He has decided. 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

School finally ended and Luke and Ash are on their way home. Just a couple of meters behind them are Mike and Calum. 

_I don't like them Cal they are unnaturally perfect. _

_Bruh they are not, I don't understand why you are so obsessed with them. They are your neighbors, like chill dude, you don't even know them. _

_I talked to Ashton today. I don't like him _

_Yo boi you had one conversation with the dude, you do not know him, don't judge him ok. I talked to Luke and he is like super chill and he likes soccer. I guess you asked about the last names as well. So you know that story. I think it's pretty cool they have two mothers. _

_I don't like Luke either. Did you see how Cristal and the other girls were looking at him?! Like why does she not look at me like that bruh._

At that moment both Luke and Ash looked at them. Michael and Cal just smiled at them and waited till the boys started walking again. Cal lit his cigarette and continued the conversation with Mickey.

_Ok mate you are overreacting here. You and C girl were never a thing ok. You just slept with each other a few times ok. It is not forbidden to look at someone I'm looking at Luke right now ok. Just chill give them a chance. _

_Melon you do not know what you are talking about these guy will destroy everything. _

_Michael seriously i have heard enough from you ok. Let's talk about something else or I'm leaving. _

With that Michael finally shut up about his new neighbors and talked finally about something else.

Ash took out his pack of camel cigarettes and gave one to Luke. 

_So what are your thoughts Lu? _

_I think maybe all the girls and a few boys might have a crush on us. You?_

_Ye I think it's a pretty nice place. What clubs are you going to join Lu? _

_I don't really know, music club maybe? Oh Calum said he's in the soccer team so I will probably join that one. Calum is a very nice person. I think you would like him brother._

Luke teased Ash. He only calls him brother when it comes to something sexual or if he is annoyed with something Ash does, same goes for Ash. Luke also uses it to rub in the incest. Ash doesn't love it but he doesn't hate it, the same goes for daddy. Luke once accidentally called him that at breakfast. It caused Ash to spit out all his tea over his toast, they got both a very curious look from their mothers.

_Ok and why is that?_

_I_ _ don't know. You should try it. He looked very cute when I flirted with him, but I'm not the same expert at men as you are. You just look at them and they kiss your ankles. _

_That's not true Lu._

_Yes it is brother and I'm all the proof you need._

_Stop teasing Lu I'm not in the mood. _

_Oh but daddy I so looove when you make me choke on you thick cock. When you fuck me so hard I can't walk the other day when you_

Luke moans quietly in his brother's ear.

_Stop it Luke I'm warning you. _

_What are you going to do daddy? Spank me? Choke me? Tie me up? Mmmmm. Yes please daddy. Aaah~_

Luke moans again this time louder. Ash puts his hand over Luke's mout and looks around them to see if someone heard. Michael and Calum give them a curious look Ash just smiles and grabs Luke hand and walks very fast the rest of the way home.

He slames the door behind them. 

_Josephine! _

No answer

_Amelia! _

Quiet.

_Ok you little shit! Do NOT EVER do that again OK!!? _

Ash slames Luke's back to the door. Luke moans again this time shamelessly loud. Ashton's eyes are thirsty. He look Luke up and down his chest visible. Ash starts to undoing the blouse buttons while looking at his brother. Luke is very pleased with himself. He loves when he manages to work up Ash. It is always worth it.

_Look me in the eyes Ashi daddy and tell me you don't like this. _

_Fuck you, you little slut. You want nothing more than to have someone fuck your brains out._

_YEES daddy please. _

Luke screams as Ash is sucknig very big hickeys onto his neck. He doesn't care if they are visible or not he is pissed at his brother. And he is going to punish him like this. It is not always this violent usually it is much more cuddles and kisses and sweet word. Quiet little whisper in the night. But this time Ashton was really mad at his brother.

_Ash wait they will be visible. _

_I know brother this is what you get for teasing me in the public. You want people to see they will see._

After that Luke is quiet except for little moans escaping here and there. Ash grabs Luke and wraps his legs around his waist so he can carry Luke to his bedroom.


End file.
